Various energy sources are generally available for heating or cooling a medium such as air or water, to generate heating or air conditioning. Such energy sources include oil, gas, electricity, wood and coal.
Many of these energy sources, however, are in rapidly diminishing supply. The scarcity of such energy sources has tremendously increased the expense of using same, while greatly reducing the efficiency of such use. Further, use of such fuel sources has generated pollution of the environment. Elimination of such pitfalls, among others, is provided by the invention set forth herein.